


First Kiss - Adrinette

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, First Kiss, Marinette is a hot mess, Pre-Relationship, adrienette - Freeform, awkward dorks, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Marinette had had about enough of this. The awkwardness after their reveal. The handholding that went nowhere. The tender looks he sent her when he thought she wasn't looking. His silence.Well, today she was going to ask him for more.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	First Kiss - Adrinette

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by storypanda88

Marinette had had about enough of this. The awkwardness after their reveal. The handholding that went nowhere. The tender looks he sent her when he thought she wasn't looking. His silence.

And, of course, her own nerves. So what if she embarrassed herself horribly in front of him? Adrien was Cat Noir! It wasn't like he was going to stop thinking she was amazing, right?

Right?

Tikki had consoled Marinette through several episodes of panic and assured her that Adrien wouldn't think anything less of her, that he probably felt the same anxiety, and that's why he'd been so quiet around her. Or maybe he was taking her silence the wrong way and wanted to give her space before he asked her for more.

Well, today she was going to ask him for more.

Adrien sat in her living room, and she had him all to herself for a few hours. That had been phase one. Her parents were downstairs, busy with the bakery. The kwamis had been bribed beforehand to leave them alone.

Her invitation to come over and play video games had been a complete ruse. Neither of them had touched a controller. Instead, they made small talk, wondering what the next akuma would be upset about in between shooting each other shy glances.

It was time for phase two. Marinette took a deep breath. She was Ladybug. She could do scary things. She ate scary things for breakfast. No, wait. That sounded weird. Adrien was going to think she was a strange weirdo.

_But he'll still like me,_ she reminded herself. She asked her question anyway. "Want to listen to some music?"

"Sure?" he said.

"Great!" she squeaked, fumbling for her phone. Nino had helped her make a very specific playlist for this. The first two were great background music, happy and upbeat, and (Nino had assured her) two of Adrien's favorites. They talked easily through both of them.

The third was one she always danced to. When it started, she leaped to her feet, interrupting his sentence.

"Are you–" he asked.

"Dance!" she nearly yelled. "Dancing! Fun times!" She jerked her body around, trying to remember how to use it properly. "Come dance with me! It's fun!"

Yeah right, like he would want to come dance with someone who looked like a zombie having a seizure. At least she wasn't drooling like a zombie. She wasn't drooling in front of Adrien, right?! Her hand flew up to her mouth to check, but she moved too quickly and slapped herself in the face instead.

"Are you okay?" he asked, jumping up next her and grabbing the offending hand.

"Fine," she mumbled, twitching her sore nose, commanding it not to bleed all over the place. "Now that you're up, want to dance?" They still had half the song left, and it was crucial to her plan.

Adrien laughed. "I only know ballroom. What do I do?"

"Whatever you want," she said, grabbing his hands in hers and spinning them both in a circle, leading him around furniture, sliding and twirling around each other.

As the song ended and they stopped moving, Marinette's heart sped up. Next was the slow song. The first notes rang out, low and lazy, and Adrien turned to stare at her phone, laying innocently on the couch, like it had picked this song on purpose to trap him.

_Oh, Adrien,_ Marinette thought. _The phone isn't to blame._

"May I have this dance?" she asked, voice trembling. "I heard you know ballroom."

Adrien swallowed visibly, skipping the traditional hold and putting both hands on her hips, guiding her closer to him. Not that she was complaining. She draped her own hands over his shoulders while they swayed gently.

The music faded out slowly, whispering itself out of existence, and nothing else came on. It was just the two of them, all alone, their faces drifting closer and closer together until their foreheads touched.

This was the moment, the moment she would call up her Ladybug courage and close the distance between them forever. She reached up, pushing herself on her toes. His eyes slid shut. Taking a step forward, her toes landed hard on something. Adrien yelped. Marinette tried to jump off his foot, but her body hadn't quite realized that "Operation Get Closer to Adrien" was canceled, so she pitched herself into him, knocking him to the floor, and mashing their mouths together when she landed on him.

"Uh," Adrien mumbled into her lips.

"Sorry!" She pushed herself off of him, realized everything was awful and life was meaningless, and collapsed back onto his chest, burying her face in his neck. "I can't believe I ruined it!" she moaned. "That was a terrible 'official' first kiss. Can we just pretend it happened the way it did in my head, please?"

"How was it in your head?" Adrien asked.

The hand he slid to the small of her back gave her courage. She had made a fool of herself in front of him again, and he still liked her, still wanted to be close to her.

"As great and perfect and amazing as you," she said. "So pretty much the best kiss ever."

With their chests pressed together like that, Marinette could feel the exact instant his breathing quickened. Propping up on her forearms, she lifted herself just far enough that she could see his lips, and his free hand brushed her hair out of his way, drifting over her face until he cupped her cheek.

"You really wanted to kiss me?"

"Want to," she corrected. "Really, really badly." She pecked his lips once, twice, three times. Quivering with excitement, she dipped for a fourth. Adrien slid his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck to keep her mouth from leaving his again, pressing firmly against her. On her back, his fingers trailed circles, until Marinette finally pulled away.

"Wow," she said. "Even better than I imagined."

**Author's Note:**

> This one was my favorite! Best for last! Request 16/16. Kind of a spiritual successor to "Holding Hands - Adrinette," but you don't have to think of them as being connected. I hope you liked all these!
> 
> "What's next?" I (pretend to) hear you ask. Well, I actually have a couple other things that I need to transfer over from Tumblr, which I'll do in the next week or two, and then I'm hoping to finally, finally publish this really long one-shot I've been sitting on for MONTHS. It's like 10k words and I keep procrastinating editing it because it's so huge and needs a lot of work. So bug me about that if it's not up in a few weeks. I need external deadlines to keep me on track, I guess.


End file.
